


Just Needed A Little Convincing

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Series: Grouchy Little Jack [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy!Gabe, Little!Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Jack is grouchy and daddy Gabe is there to save the day and Jack's job.





	Just Needed A Little Convincing

"C'mon Jack, you know you have work today." Gabe tried to plead with the little, trying to get the black shirt that Jack always wore underneath onto him. The said blonde just huffed, cradling his arms to his chest as he attempted to get out of Gabe's grip. Which he didn't. Gabe finally managed to get his shirt over Jack's head, which the other male made the mistake of moving his arms to take it off. Letting Gabe push his arms through the sleeves. Jack huffed and whined, obviously displeased. "Look I know you don't want to go... Which is honestly surprising" Gabe trailed off to a small whisper at the end.

He cleared his throat and grabbed a pull-up and a pair of boxers from Jack's dresser. "But doing your job is important, Jackie, we can't risk anything right now." Gabe sighed, crouching down. "Trust me, if i could change it, i would". He managed to get the pull-up on with out any trouble surprisingly. The boxers even more so.

He stood up and made sure the said items were secured around Jack's waist before he stole a look at the blonde. He just seemed to be quietly pouting now. Gabe gently sighed and tilted Jack's chin up with his hand, and Jack connected his eyes with Gabriel's. "Look, if you can make it through this day, we can do whatever you want when you get home. Cuddling, watching a movie. You name it, we do it, okay?" Gabe gently smiled, a rare sight. Jack thankfully smiled back and nodded. "Good boy" Gabe placed a kiss onto Jack's forehead and ruffled that sun blonde hair that he loved but wouldn't admit it. Add the giggle that he managed to rustle out of the once cranky Jack onto that list as well.

Gabe grabbed Jack's pants from his dresser and squatted down once more. He felt Jack rest a hand on his shoulder so he could lift up his leg. They did the same thing till both of Jack's legs were in his pants. Gabe stood up, pulling Jack's pants along with him. Jack's hands fell from his shoulders as he zipped his pants. He wanted to leave the button undone, but people would see so he just buttoned it. Hopefully Jack didn't wait too long like normal. Gabe help him finished getting dressed after that.

Later on when the work day was done and they were both tired as hell, Gabe held true to his promise. That night was one that Jack would hold in his memories till the day he died.


End file.
